


Let's Make It A Long Night

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much plot, just smutty goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make It A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

            Don groaned as he felt Mac breach his opening for the third time that night. He was a bit sore, but did not mind a bit because Mac was giving him exactly what he needed. These marathon sex sessions were necessary for them from time to time so they could re-connect and just focus on them for a while. Don began to pant and gasp as he felt Mac pick up the pace. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Mac would reach another climax, and he began to thrust his ass at Mac all the while begging the man to fuck him deeper and harder.

 

            Mac picked up on Don’s non-verbal clues before Don actually started begging. The moist heat of Don was pulling him closer and closer to the edge, and he knew there was no way he was going to hold on much longer. He reached down and took hold of Don’s cock only to have Don slap his hand away. For some strange reason, that turned Mac on even more and he picked up the pace, and before he could do anything but call out Don’s name, he was coating Don’s insides with yet another load. They collapsed in a sweaty heap upon the bed, and lay there clinging to each other.

 

                After they caught their breath, Don suggested a shower. They made their way to the bathroom, and once in the shower, they washed each other gently and tenderly, kissing and nipping tender flesh here and there. Mac could see that Don was becoming aroused again, and knew what was in store. They quickly finished their shower, and headed back to the bedroom. Mac lay down on the bed and propped his head up on the pillows. Don stood at the foot of the bed watching Mac, eyes nearly black with lust.

            Don reached and dropped the towel around his waist. His hard cock arching up into the air, he reached down and began to slowly stroke it in a manner that he knew turned Mac on. Mac reached and began to play with his nipples as he watched his man jack himself off. The sight of Mac playing with his nipples sent waves of lust rippling through Don. He began to stroke faster and felt his balls start to tighten up. He shot stream after stream of cum into the air, crying out Don’s name over and over.

            Don climbed up on the bed and nestled into Mac’s loving embrace. They lay there holding each other for a while, and then Don began to slowly lick his way down Mac’s neck. He concentrated on Mac’s nipples, lavishing each of them with loving attention, all the while knowing that it was driving Mac insane with desire. He continued his way down, carefully avoiding Mac’s throbbing cock, knowing he was probably sore from all the attention he had paid Don’s ass. He lifted Mac’s legs and continued on to his prize.

            Knowing Mac liked this particular activity, Don paid special attention to Mac’s opening and the area surrounding it. He found the tube of lube that was tangled in the bed covers, and applied a generous amount to his fingers. He heard Mac gasp as the first finger enter, and he slowly worked the digit in and out, taking care not to hurt Mac. He then began to slowly work the second and third fingers in and began to scissor them, all the while keeping an eye on Mac’s face for any sign of discomfort. All he saw was lust and want.

            When Mac began to whimper and beg, Don knew it was time. He lubed his cock up and poised over Mac’s entrance. When Mac gave him a nod, he slowly began to ease the head of his cock in. Once he was settled, Mac asked him to please move. Don started out slow and kept going slow until Mac started to beg and babble incoherently. Once that started, Don picked up the pace and aimed for Mac’s sweet spot. Once he found it, he mercilessly hit it over and over again until he felt Mac’s ass start to tighten up around his cock. 

                He sped up intent on making Mac cum without either of them touching Mac’s cock. When he felt Mac’s ass begin to spasm, that was  all it took to send Don over the edge. They cried out each other’s names as the simultaneous orgasm overtook them. Don collapsed on top of Mac and rolled over. After the caught their breath, Don went to bring a warm wet towel to clean Mac. Once that was done, Don came back and got into bed. He reached and pulled Mac into his arms. As they drifted off to sleep, Mac whispered that he loved Do. Don smiled dreamily at Mac and said, “Me, too, Mac, me, too…..”

 

END

* * *


End file.
